


Choking Games

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Arachnophobia, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criss cross, applesauce, spiders running up your back. Put yours arms around my neck, I'll only go to sleep for a second</p><p>(Sans and Papyrus buy girl scout cookies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking Games

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the thing I was actually trying to write

Sleep falls off of you in large globs, leaving your limbs clasped to the hot floor and holding them there. Your eyes roll in their sockets, stuck closed and heavy like everything else. There's a deep pressure on your side, pinching your ribs harder as time wears on. A steady beat throbs faintly through your eardrums, blocked off by clots of wax. 

The pinching reaches a point of being unbearable and you peel your eyelids up slowly. A blurred child kneels over you, a stripe of red strangling their thin neck. They smile slow and viciously. 

"Sans!" 

The blur is ripped away, leaving no filter to stop the harsh sunlight from burning your eyes. You shut them once again. Papyrus digs his fingers into the side of your stomach and pinches hard enough to almost make you angry. 

"What?" You murmur, batting his hand away. 

"Someone's at the door." The sentence triggers a fresh upsurge of fatigue. You feel hot and heavy and like not moving. 

"Come on Sans!" Papyrus manages to roll you, and your skin separates from the floorboards with a sticky slapping sound. 

You grumble, pulling yourself into a sitting position then weakly to your feet. The sweat stains on your jacket turn cold and you can feel the saliva smeared across your neck and cheek. Vertigo wreaks havoc on your vision as you follow your brother to the door. He moves aside as he opens it, hiding behind you. 

You drag the back of your wrist across your eyes and smile, "Hey. What can I do you for?" 

The spider girl bares her front fangs and waves one of her clawed hands, the other tucked neatly behind her back, "Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders." A spider trickles from her elbow as she says this, landing lightly on the doorstep and peering under to gaze at your brother. 

"Sure" You mumble, "I'll take two boxes." 

The girl's smile widens, horizontally splitting her face and revealing an overabundance of small pointed fangs. Her purple eyes crinkle in delight, "Two boxes? Is that all?" 

Papyrus dashes off to get the money and you slump uneasily against the doorframe. 

"I donut think I could afford any more." 

The girl waits until your brother is completely gone, before taking a step forward into your space. Her long eyelashes flutter like thick spider legs and a pointed red tongue slides over her thin lips, "I could just eat you up." 

Spiders creep up your legs and shorts while others trickle down into your hair. They giggle quietly in your ears as the girl bends down even closer. Her tongue ghosts over your lips and the spiders squeal, tickling your neck. 

They make their way into your jacket, scuffling down your spine while the girl drags a claw up your arm. You stare at the pine straw across the street, waiting for the sound of your brother's frantic return before you say, 

"I could just eat up those pastries." 

She pauses then titters sweetly and leans back to pull forward a wagon you hadn't seen. It's teeming with black boxes of pastries, held in place by thick spider webs. The girl teases out two boxes, then balances them on one hand. 

Papyrus pushes a crumpled wad of bills into your hand from his resumed hiding spot behind you. You take a second to straighten them out before handing them over. 

The girl purrs, running a sharpened thumb over the paper to do a quick count. She moves her eyes back to you then hands over the boxes, "Pleasure doing business with you." 

"It's too bad you have to dessert us, but I crust we'll see you again soon." 

She winks then waves at Papyrus. You slam the door before she's even three feet away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here Be Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410796) by [Hereisthere_gg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg)




End file.
